UzumakiUchiha Drabbles
by AxisShadows
Summary: A series of SasuNaru drabbles written in response to randomly generated words. First Drabble, "Manic", up!


Uzumaki-Uchiha Drabbles

Summary: These are a series of SasuNaruSasu drabbles that are written based off of words and phrases generated by a random word generator. Some of them are cute, some are serious, some are downright weird. Rated M for language and Lemons in future chapters.

Note: Drabbles occur at different time frames over the course of Naruto.

Read and Review Guys! This is my first work of fan fiction in a long time, so your opinions and criticism is greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble One: Manic <strong>

If she had to be truthful, Sakura would say it was the scariest thing she'd ever witnessed her friend and teammate do.

No, not even the Kyuubi engulfing his body with blood red chakra could match Naruto's terrifying behaviour now.

His breath came in quick bursts as he tore through the village, eyes swelled with unshed tears and voice rising as he spoke a thousand thoughts at once, hands shaking as he struggled to pull something out of his back pocket. His eyes were wide and crazed, his teeth bared as he spoke like some sort of feral animal. His heart was racing, his head spinning to look in all directions. Sakura could only follow with curiosity and concern.

As he moved, she tried to get through to him. When she gripped him, he tore away from her grip and kept spewing pointless thoughts about hawks and the scents in the air. When she called to him, he shook his head and kept moving forward. Every now and then he would stop, furrow his brow like he was focusing really hard on something, and then his eyes would open in that maniacal way and he'd be off again, still fumbling with his back pocket.

Sakura tried again. "Naruto, please! What's wrong? Did something happen?"

The kunoichi was beginning to get desperate, and this made her angry. She gritted her teeth as she continued to follow him through the streets, ready to pull back and unleash the full force of Princess Tsunade upon the blonde haired Jinchuuriki. However, as she gained resolve and clenched her fist, ready to strike, the blonde stopped again, causing her to bump into him.

"'Naruto…?" She questioned softly. After a moment of silence, she lay a hand on his shoulder, concerned.

"Ne…Sakura-Chan...Do you smell that?" He asked her finally. His voice shook, his eyes were still wildly searching.

Sakura sniffed the air curiously. She was no Inuzuka. Neither was Naruto. The air smelled of crisp Konoha air, and nothing else.

"I don't understand… Naruto this is ridiculous, what's-"

"He's this way."

And before Sakura could register, Naruto was taking off into the trees, leaving her little time to follow. That mania was back, his thoughts spilling into words again, and she gave up, deciding it was best to just follow and make sure he didn't get hurt. Then, when he was calm, she would beat him into tomorrow and demand an explanation. Her inner self growled in satisfaction.

They ran for about ten minutes through the trees, until finally, Naruto hopped to the forest floor and landed in a heap.

"Naruto!" She landed by him and went to help him up, but he was already scrambling to his feet, looking around manically.

"Oi! Teme! I know you're here! Come the fuck out before I Rasengan every inch of this forest!" His voice cracked with emotions that Sakura didn't understand.

"…Naruto….We've been over this countless times… Sasuke-kun isn't-"

"Teme! Prick! Stuck up, know it all, pompous asshole!" His obscenities continued to spew into the usually quiet trees of fire country. His voice broke in a painful way, and the tears spilled over his whiskered cheeks. "TEME!" he fell to his knees. "Sa…" He pulled a cracked Hitai-ite from his back pocket. _His_ Hitai-ite.

It was too much for Sakura to take.

"Naruto, stop… Please.. We can't keep doing this…It's been four years, Naruto. He's not coming back to us." she kneeled beside him. He pulled himself away from her roughly.

"He's coming back to me!" He snarled. "He's here! I can smell him!" and he searched the forest with his ice blue eyes again, holding that head band as if it would break if he wasn't careful.

She was shocked to silence from his words. To him.. Yes. That's how he'd always felt about...

A crunch in the leaves to her right caught her attention. She looked up sharply. Naruto's teeth bared in a manic smile, his eyes gazed forward expectantly.

And from the shadows, a figure staggered forth.

She didn't move. She didn't breath. She could only watch in disbelief.

"Hn… Usuratonkachi…what's with that manic expression?"

His voice was liquid fire, as she remembered. His hair had grown longer, his skin impossibly paler. He was weakened.

As he fell, Naruto moved. Sakura felt like she was intruding on a moment not meant for her. She turned away, tears spilling from her eyes. She had to let her boys have this moment.

"T..Teme…I kept this… all this time.." The blonde placed the hitai-ite in a pale, bloody hand.

"You're too sentimental…dead last…"

Naruto let out a choked sob, his head falling onto his best friend's, blonde mixing with black.

"Y..You came back..I chased you all over the world.. And you came back…why..?"

"Dobe… My body just...moved on it's own."

It was from another place in time, flashed forward four years. From two hot-headed genin to one missing-nin and an unofficial Sennin. Naruto held a bleeding Sasuke in his arms like he did all those years ago.

This time, Sakura was able to heal him on the spot with her medical ninjutsu.

She didn't ask how Naruto knew Sasuke would be there. She didn't need to.

The mania that was Naruto's feelings for Sasuke was a phenomenon that couldn't be put into words. And it would lead them to each other every time.

* * *

><p>AN: So this one felt sort of rushed. Like I could have written an insanely long one shot about it and have it be better. And such a sappy little ending -swoons- But it's not my opinion that matters! Tell me what you guys thought!

Next Drabble: "Flannel"


End file.
